Dia da minha Vida  Saeyaka
by saesaya
Summary: O dia mais importante tinha chegado e o monte de sentimentos também. Será que iria conseguir suportar tudo? - AKB48 - SaeYaka - Contem Yuri


Mais uma fic de AKB48. Mais uma one-short de Saeyaka.

Comtem **Yuri**, não gostas não lês

Baseada no dia da maratona que a Sayaka correu.

Espero que gostam

Boa leitura

**Dia da minha Vida**

**.**

**POV's Sayaka**

**.**

Estava no banho de olhos fechados. Faltavam poucas horas para pôr em prova tudo em mim. Não tinha a certeza se chegaria ao fim, nem se aquilo me ia levar a algum lado. Mas eu iria correr aqueles 42Km por mim. Para conseguir ganhar de volta a minha auto-estima. Iria renascer.

Sinto a porta da casa de banho abrir, mas nem abri os olhos. Sinto alguém aproximar-se de mim e a sentar-se na beira da banheira. Pensava que era Umechan, por isso mantive-me de olhos fechados esperando que ela fala-se. Mas em vez disso sinto uma mão conhecida acariciar-me a cara. Rapidamente abro os olhos e deparo com Sae ao meu lado. Tinha um sorriso fraco e assustado.

- Sae. – Digo baixinho, mais para mim que para ela. Ela aumenta o sorriso e não diz nada. Eu levanto-me, sem me importar de ela me ver despida, era algo que ela estava já habituada, e começo a enxugar o corpo e o cabelo com toalhas. Quando acabo de prender uma toalha a volta do corpo sinto-a abraçar-me pelas costas. Não me movi, apenas peguei-lhe nas mãos e acaricio-as. A sua cabeça estava encostada aos meus ombros nus, e eu sentia de vez em quando algumas lágrimas a caírem. Fiquei quieta até a sentir calma. Quando se acalmou, soltei-a de mim, e puxo-a para a minha frente. Os nossos corpos ainda se mantinham juntos. Eu tinha uma das minhas mãos sobre a sua cintura e a outra segurando o seu rosto forçando-a a encarar-me. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados.

- Tens mesmo de correr amanhã? – Perguntou por fim. Já esperava que ela pergunta-se aquilo. Eu própria tinha as minhas dúvidas. Seria algo que se corresse mal podia arruinar tudo. Tento forçar um sorriso, mas sei que ela não iria acreditar.

- Sae, eu tenho de o fazer. Tenho de renascer.

- Mas… - Eu sabia o que ela ia dizer, por isso calei-a com um beijo. Foi apenas um toque de lábios, mas era o suficiente para acalmá-la.

- Eu também tenho medo. Mas se eu não tiver a tua força e confiança eu não irei conseguir. – O nosso olhar estava fixo um no outro. Sentia a Sae a tremer, mas o olhar dela tentava transmitir-me força e coragem. Num acto repentino abraço-a, sendo que ela me retribui rapidamente. – Por favor, passa cá a noite. – Sussurro-lhe baixinho. Ela aperta-me mais entre os seus braços.

- É por isso que aqui estou. Não conseguia deixar-te esta noite sozinha. – Não consegui conter o sorriso. Como ela me conhecia tão bem. – Vá veste-te e vem comer. A Umechan fez comida deliciosa e energética. E tem para mim. – Os olhos dela brilhavam a pensar na comida, o que me deixava feliz. Era a minha alegria vê-la assim tão feliz. Ela aproxima-se, dá-me um pequeno beijo e sai a correr, certamente em direcção à cozinha.

Não sei quanto tempo me mantive parada a olhar para a porta. Mas o frio começou a sentir-se pelo meu corpo, que me fez vestir o pijama o mais rápido que pudesse. Sequei o cabelo com uma toalha, atei-o e sai indo em direcção onde as outras duas estavam. Eu ouvias a rir alto. Chego ao local, e encontro-as de volta do fogão. O cheiro que pairava pela cozinha era delicioso. A mesa tinha mais comida que nós as três pudéssemos comer. Bem acho que nem todo o Team conseguia comer aquilo tudo. Puxo a cadeira para me sentar, o que fez barulho que assustou Sae. A colher de pau na sua mão voa em minha direcção, mas acaba por cair antes de me bater. Sae rapidamente corre em minha direcção confirmando se não tinha-me magoado. Umechan apenas limpava os salpicos da sopa que a colher tinha espalhado pela cozinha.

- Estás bem? Não te bateu? – Eu não pude conter rir-me. Ela estava tão preocupada comigo que por um lado me deixava feliz. Ela que me analisava o corpo, procurando alguma gota de sopa, nem se apercebe que eu a puxo para os meus braços. Ela acalma-se e abraça-me.

- Vá, comam. A Sayaka tem de se deitar cedo. – Sae solta-me e rapidamente senta-se a mesa. Umechan, não gostava muito de nós ver agarradas. Apoiávamo-nos e tudo mais, mas apenas achava que o nosso amor tinha de ser partilhado em privado. E nós não reclamávamos.

Começamos a comer em silêncio. E o tempo acabou por passar rápido. Quando acabei levantei-me e comecei a pegar nas minhas coisas. Mas sinto a mão de Sae a proibir-me de continuar.

- Vai deitar-te. Eu arrumo por ti. Tens de descansar. – Eu sabia que não poderia recusar, não me apetecia brigar, e sabia que ela no fim ia ganhar. Então apenas afirmo com a cabeça e despeço-me das duas e dirijo-me até ao meu quarto. Encosto a porta, sabendo que a poucos minutos ia ser aberta pela Sae. Puxo os lençóis da cama e deito-me entre eles. Sentia-me cansada e não quantos poucos segundos foram até eu entrar na primeira fase do sono. O tempo passou despercebido para mim, até que a porta do quarto voltou a abrir. Estava já meio a dormir, então nem me mexi. Senti a Sae a fechar a porta com o mínimo barulho. Senti-a abrir a minha gaveta dos pijamas e procurar o preferido dela. Senti-a despir-se e a vestir. Depois deixei de a sentir. Esperava que ela se viesse deitar comigo, como sempre fazia, mas isso não aconteceu. Não sei como despertei e procurei por ela no quarto, mas reparo que estava arrumar um futon ao lado da minha cama. Não era normal ela preferir dormir no chão em vez de ser comigo.

- Sae. – Chamei-a baixinho, mas mesmo assim assustou-se. – Porque vais dormir ai?

- Não te queria acordar. E pensei que se dormisse contigo podias dormir mal e não estar preparada para amanhã. – Não pode deixar de sorrir. Estiquei-lhe a mão que ela aceitou sem hesitar. Vagarosamente puxo-a até ficar deitada sobre a minha cama. Ela estica-me o braço o que aproveito para servir-me de almofada. A mão dela penteava-me os cabelos calmamente. Eu apenas me mantinha aconchegada contra ao seu peito, com ambas as minhas mãos entrelaçadas entre as nossas barrigas.

- Eu preciso que durmas comigo. Tenho de sentir-me protegida. – Digo passado algum tempo. Ela não para de me mexer no cabelo o que estava cada vez a dar-me mais sono. – Não me abandones.

- Nunca. Eu estarei lá esperando por ti. Vou torcer por ti. Sou a tua maior fã. – Diz-me ela, baixinho. Deixando-me mais confortável. – Também mesmo que eu quisesse abandonar-te não iria conseguir. Amo-te demais. – Abraçou-me mais fortemente.

- Também te amo muito. – A minha voz já saia meio sonolenta. E eu praticamente já estava a dormir.

- Dorme bem minha capitã. – Foi as últimas palavras que eu ouvi antes de adormecer feliz.

…

O despertador começou a tocar, o que me fez acordar sobressaltada. Era hoje o dia. Era hoje que me ia por a prova. Com muito cuidado tento sair dos braços da Sae sem a acordar. Desligo o aparelho que teimava a fazer o barulho irritante. Às vezes gostava que inventassem despertadores inteligentes que se desligassem assim que a pessoa acorda-se.

Saio do quarto com o menor barulho possível e vou até a cozinha com intenções de preparar algo para comer. Mas para meu espanto já tinha a mesa cheia de comida, e Umechan já estava sentada na mesa a comer.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimento-a

- Bom dia. A Sae? – Perguntou-me ela. Eu caminho até a mesa e começo a servir-me.

- Ainda está a dormir. Não a vou acordar. Ela passou mais de metade da noite acordada. – Comemos em silêncio como era costume nosso.

O meu coração cada vez batia mais rápido e os nervos começavam aparecer. Depois da cozinha arrumada, onde deixei em cima da mesa comida para a Sae, dirigi-me novamente para o quarto para me poder vestir. Sae continuava na mesma posição em que a deixei. Com o mínimo barulho e sem luz, começo a tentar-me vestir. Uma tarefa um pouco complicada, mas como ainda tinha tempo consegui. Já pronta para sair aproximo-me da cama e ajoelho-me ao lado para poder ficar ao mesmo nível da Sae. Com uma das minhas mãos começo acaricia-lhe os cabelos lentamente fazendo os possíveis para não acordar.

- Vou embora meu amor. Até logo. Darei o melhor de mim. – E antes de me levantar encostei suavemente os meus lábios aos dela. Saio do quarto e vejo já Umechan a minha espera para sairmos.

- A Yuka ligou, já está lá a nossa espera. – Eu continuava agarrada a maçaneta da porta do quarto. A minha cabeça e o meu coração funcionavam a mil. Parecia que estava bem mas algo em mim queria correr novamente para dentro do quarto e ficar lá apenas abraçada a Sae. Perdida em pensamentos não reparo que Umechan se tinha aproximado se ela não tivesse metido a sua mão no meu ombro.

- Ela vai apoiar-te aconteça o que acontecer. E ficará orgulhosa pela tua coragem de enfrentares os teus problemas. – Apenas sorrio mais calma. Tinha que conseguir ultrapassar os obstáculos. Por mim, pela Sae e por todos que me apoiaram.

.

**POV's Sae**

**.**

Finalmente tinha adormecido, mas sou acordada pelo telemóvel a vibrar ao lado. Com preguiça e meio a dormir começo a procurar a Sayaka pela cama. Não a encontrando, acordo sobressaltada e vejo a cama vazia. Pego no telemóvel e vejo um SMS da Umechan.

" _A Sayaka acabou de passar os 10 km. Até agora está tudo a correr bem" _

- O QUÊ? – Gritei o mais alto que pode. Não podia acreditar que não a tinha visto sair. Corri até a sala liguei a TV no canal onde estava a passar a maratona em directo. Corro até a cozinha e como o mais rápido que pode a comida que estava em cima da mesa. Volto a correr até à sala enquanto ainda mastigava a comida. O meu olhar era fixo no ecrã da TV esperando vê-la. O som estava no máximo com a esperança de ouvir notícias dela. Corro até ao quarto da Sayaka e começo-me a vestir à porta onde podia ver a TV. Já vestida e pronta para sair, fico sentada no sofá focada no aparelho sempre ansiosa para vê-la. A Yuka e a Umechan apareceram o que significava que ela iria aparecer. O meu coração pareceu ter falhado uma batida. Estavam todas animadas. E lá estava ela a correr. Parecia bem, o que me deixou aliviada. Estava calma e com um ritmo lento. Eu só queria que ela acabasse sem ferimentos e bem. Ela teve o momento de antena durante uns 10 minutos. Pelo menos foi o tempo que eu achei que passou. Sentia-me calma ao vê-la. Assim que mudaram para outro corredor, sabia que ela iria demorar de novo até aparecer. Então decidi ir para lá.

Estava muita gente lá no local. E muitos fãs da Sayaka também lá se encontravam para apoiá-la. Sabia que ela estava a sentir a força que todos nós estávamos a transmitir-lhe.

A minha entrevista ia começar. Estava sentada naquele banco e sentia o corpo todo a tremer. Mas tinha de me manter firme e confiante. Não podia dar o meu lado fraco, não perante as câmaras. Não podia denunciar-nos.

Tinham acabado de me dizer que ia falar com a Sayaka em directo. A minha força foi-se. Os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas que eu tentava segurar. Grito por ela e ela grita por mim. Não consegui aguentar mais. O meu lado fraco foi denunciado. Eu vi-a a chorar e eu chorava com ela. Ambas preocupadas, ambas com medo. Mas tínhamos ser fortes uma pela outra. Eu tinha de lhe dar toda a força que conseguia.

Enquanto falávamos eu secava as lágrimas e ela chorava e falava comigo e corria. Doía-me o coração de a ver a fazer tanto esforço. Quando nos cortaram a ligação eu fiquei ainda mais triste e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto. Eu queria tanto dar-lhe mais apoio. Só espero que aquele tenha sido o suficiente.

**POV's Sayaka**

Eu tinha acabado. Não podia acreditar. Eu consegui acabar 10 minutos antes do final. Sentia-me aliviada. Estava cansada e doía-me todo o corpo principalmente o meu pé esquerdo. Levaram-me até ao estúdio e lá estavam elas. Sabia que a Yuka e a Umechan estavam lá, mas o meu olhar só pertencia a Sae. Deram-me autorização para ir ter com elas e juntei o resto das minhas forças e corri até aos braços da Sae. Ela segurou-me com tanta força, que nem pode retribuir. Yuka e Umechan rapidamente se juntaram ao abraço.

- Amo-te. – Sae murmurava baixinho o que me dava mais vontade de chorar, eu estava fora de mim. O meu pescoço era molhado pelas lágrimas da Sae. Antes de me soltar ela beijou-me o pescoço, se fosse noutra ocasião certamente ia ficar zangada por ser em público. Mas naquele momento não me importei. Até me deixou mais feliz.

Tive alguns momentos a falar com o entrevistador até ele receber um mail do Akimoto. O meu coração por momentos parou. Não fazia ideia o que poderia ser. Mas algo em mim dizia que ia ser bom. E era verdade. Eu tinha conseguido. Novamente capitã. Com o meu esforço, mesmo não directamente eu consegui superar os meus problemas. Ao meu lado ouço Sae a chorar pela notícia. Ela chorava mais que eu. Eu senti-a a tremer. Ela estava feliz. Eu estava feliz. Nós estávamos felizes. Tinha sido difícil para ambas, mas agora tudo estava a recompor-se.

_**O nosso amor é cabaz de vencer tudo. O nosso amor é puro e verdadeiro. E será eterno.**_

**Fim…**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem Reviews, e obrigado por lerem**


End file.
